Frozen Memories
by The Creamy
Summary: A veces Perdonar parece imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Memories**

_Retorno_

_Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Mi memoria no me falla. Era sábado y decidí hacerle un estofado a mi hermano. Desde que tengo uso de razón vivo con él en el mismo techo, compartiendo los deberes. Era una tarde tranquila, eran vacaciones de verano. Estaba picando verduras y cosas en una pequeña tablita de madera mientras mi hermano creo que leía en su habitación... o veía televisión? da igual, ahí estaba. La tarde estaba un poco gris pero no importaba. Me sentía feliz. Mi hermano estaba en paz, tranquilo y en buenas condiciones luego de lo que le pasó en su pierna... luego de que ese..._

_No vale la pena decir su nombre..._

- ann - se escuchó llamar escaleras arriba.

- hu? (se gira un poco con un cuchillo y un apio en las manos) que pasa hermano? preguntó a viva voz la chica.

- podrías venir un momento??

- sí !

Ann rápidamente dejó las cosas en la pequeña tablilla de picar y luego se lavó las manos.

- que querrá mi hermano?... - pensó mientras se secaba las manos de una toallita.

Ann subió las escaleras a prisa. Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de su hermano, tocó.

_Me sentí extrañada. Mi hermano tenía horas sin necesitarme. Igual fui y fui bien recibida en su habitación. Me sorprendí y ruboricé un poco, creo, al verlo sentando en la cama con un pantalón corto y sin nada que cubriera su pecho. Las ventanas estaban abiertas. Lo recuerdo. _

- ann (se pone en pie) que haces? - preguntó tachibana viendo a su hermanita.

- hago un estofado para ti hermano - dijo ella mirándolo con disimulo de arriba a abajo.

- ahh ya veo. Kamio viene para acá. - anunció tachibana por fin dignándose a ponerse una camiseta.

- oh... le pasó algo? - preguntó preocupada ann.

Tachibana la miró fijamente.

_Comprendí cuando sus ojos me miraron fijamente, que había adquirido una mala costumbre. Desde lo sucedido con kirihara Akaya, cada vez que me hablaban de un miembro del equipo pensaba que les había pasado algo. Me sentí cobarde y miré a un lado. Casi pude susurrar con el gesto un " lo siento". Pero sentía rabia aun. Rabia por lo que había pasado, por sentirme como cobarde y por haber perdido la confianza en casi todo. Todo por ese tipo despiadado. Me arruinó la visión del tennis, de la vida. _

- viene a traerme algo y de paso yo personalmente quiero hablar algo en privado con el - continuó tachibana

- ah..Acaso tu...

- sí. Discúlpame pero me gustaría que salieras un rato mientras él y yo hablamos. Del estofado no te preocupes.

_Mi hermano me sonrió y acarició mi cabello. Sonreí. Kamio también andaba similar que yo. Le dolió tal vez igual o más que a mí lo sucedido. Sin duda kamio es capaz de dar la vida por mi hermano o por mí. Siempre, un ahora le estoy agradecida por ser así. Me iba a retirar de la habitación para organizar la cocina e irme justo cuando mi hermano me sostuvo de la muñeca y me dio dos boletos pequeños._

- para que vayas al cine y al parque de diversiones. Hoy tienen actividades especiales allí - dijo tachibana con suavidad.

_Me sorprendí. En verdad quería deshacerse de mí y por largo rato al parecer. Igual, no dije nada. Fui a la cocina de inmediato y organicé las cosas. Luego me di un baño tibio. Me vestí con calma y cuando por fin salí ya kamio y mi hermano estaban en la sala. Saludé a kamio felizmente. Tenía semana y media sin verlo. _

- como has estado kamio? - _pregunté._

- muy bien ann. Entrenando todo los días sin parar - _dijo con animo kamio sonriéndome._

- no deberías esforzarte tanto - _dijo mi hermano viéndolo con seriedad a lo que kamio desvió la vista. _

_Vi sus ojos brillar con cierta opacidad. Se lo que pensaba, podía verlo...Kirihara Akaya ! _

_Si, estábamos traumados... aunque este chico dijera estar arrepentido, haber cambiado, haber pedido perdón públicamente a mi hermano y de este recibir sinceramente las disculpas... ni yo ni kamio se lo perdonábamos aun. Era algo que no dejaba en paz nuestros corazones. _

- ah! bueno, iré al parque de diversiones a ver que encuentro - dijo ann sonriendo y tomando su bolso.

- he?? O.o a donde vas?? (Se para) a donde vas y con quien? o.ó es como momoshiro?? He?? - preguntó kamio exaltado.

- ¬¬ no me fastidies con eso kamio ! solo voy al parque de diversiones sola!! Dios... -.- (camina hacia la puerta)

Kamio caminó hacia ella un poco.

- pe... pero como que sola al parque de diversiones?? - preguntó kamio con un mechón de su cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

_La verdad no resistí. Lo miré de reojo con una sonrisa picara que no sabía que tenía en mi. _

- mi hermano quiere quedarse a solas contigo, por eso me voy - _dije._

_Ah.. Fue adorable el enorme rubor que encendió la cara de kamio ! No pude fijarme en la cara de mi hermano porque se había quedado helado mirando a un lado donde no podía ver su rostro. Salí de la casa dejando a kamio en shock pero no importaba. Era una hermosa tarde de sábado y la disfrutaría. No se que pasó en el tiempo que estuve ausente pero luego de salir de esa casa..de mi casa, creo que ya no importaba especialmente con lo que me iba a suceder. _

_Caminé por las atestadas calles. Sí había mucha gente. Ese día llevaba un pantalón corto de jean y una blusa rosada. Me sentía sexy y cómoda. Cuando lo pensé me ruboricé. Para que quería yo estar sexy si ni novio tenía? Daba igual..._

_El cielo seguía un poco oscurecido. Caminé hacia el parque de diversiones casi a mi pesar. Guié mis ojos a los lados. Podía ir a otros sitios pero definitivamente no podía desobedecer a mi hermano... al menos... Pensaba que no podía..._

- (se detiene frente al parque de diversiones) huu... (Se lleva una mano a la cadera) está lleno... - musitó ann.

Igual se adentró al parque de diversiones. Su entrada especial fue aceptada de buena manera. Ella miraba a los lados y se percataba cada vez mas de que estaba sola y que los demás estaban todos acompañados. Se sintió ridícula, tentada a llamar a momoshiro a su celular pero..Eso era rebajarse mucho...

- jovencita!!! Joven !!! Venga a subir a la montaña rusa !!! Venga !!! Veo que tiene un ticket dorado!! - dijo un joven muchacho con pinta de payaso halándola.

- ahh??? O.o (ve su ticket) si... es dorado pero no me gustan las montañas rusas. Me asustan!

El tipo estaba decidido a subirme. Pero en VERDAD me aterraba la montaña rusa. Me subía en lo que sea menos en eso. Entre la explicación que le daba al sujeto y la multitud que empujaba, fui subida a la fuerza.

- vamos!! suba ! - dijo el sujeto entrándome al primer bloque de asientos.

- noooo !!!!

_Por el otro lado oí una voz similar a la del sujeto que me acababa de subir decir: " anda niña !! si vas a ir acompañada de un caballero !! ". Sentí como el cuerpo de alguien se chocaba contra el mió. Otra pobre alma infeliz había sido subida ahí a la fuerza. Me giré para ver a quien sería mi acompañante. No lo pude creer._

_Mi corazón ya sobresaltado se detuvo. Sentí un ligero mareo al ver esa cara... esos ojos.. Ese cabello. No, eso tenía que ser más allá de una broma. Era.. Ese tipo. Kirihara..._

Ambos se quedaron viéndose con gran asombro mientras se escuchaba un bullicio enorme. Ann no aguantó. Frunció el seño e iba a bajarse de un salto justo cuando la barra de seguridad bajó contra su abdomen y piernas. La montaña rusa iba a comenzar.

- agh..(Se gira hacia el encargado) por dios bájeme de aquí !!! Esto ya no es por mi miedo!! Estoy al lado de un sicópata !!! - gritó ann a viva voz.

- que??¡¡ Oye ! no soy ningún sicópata ! - replicó kirihara el cual al instante se giró hacia el tipo que lo metió en ese lío. - bájeme de aquí rápido !!!

- chicos, tranquilos que es unas vueltesita no más - dijeron al tiempo los comerciantes idénticos, sonriendo y viendo muy de cerca a los dos chicos.

Los encargado que los habían subido allí eran gemelos!!!

_Me qué atónita. Miré a kirihara fijamente pero la sangre me hervía. El también se veía molesto por el encuentro. _

- tch ! no puede ser mi mala suerte - dijo kirihara alejándose lo mas posible de ann

- como dices?? la que no lo puedo creer soy yo. Con lo ultimo que me quería topar era contigo enfermo! - le gritó ann mientras se comenzaban a mover despacio.

- no le haré caso a una niña rencorosa. (Ladea el rostro posando sus ojos verdes a lo lejos)

_No lo aguanté. Se hacía el revindicado, el bueno de la historia y quería dejarme como la rencorosa._

- eres un cínico - _murmuré entre dientes viéndolo fijamente aunque aun tenía el rostro ladeado a otro lado_ - eres un ser despreciable y no te perdono lo que me has hecho a mi y a los míos.

Kirihara le miró de reojo sin más. Ann se veía a punto de explotar. Sin duda era capaz de matarlo ahí mismo.

- NO te voy a hacer caso - comentó kirihara mientras se detenían.

- ...hu?.. (Mira a los lados)

- ...( mira a un lado y hacia abajo) por..por dios... estamos en la cima - dijo pálido kirihara.

Ann gruñó un poco. Sabía lo que venía. Esa cosa bajaría a toda velocidad en picada. Sus manos, uñas y dedos se aferraron de la barra de seguridad. Poco a poco comenzaron a inclinarse. Unas gotitas de sudor bajaron por la frente de ann y kirihara al verse en semejante aprieto. De imprevisto comenzaron a bajar a toda velocidad en picada. Los gritos de ann y kirihara comenzaron dos o 3 segundos antes que los de las demás personas.

_Mi mente parecía estar tanto en blanco como totalmente ocupada. No asimilaba aun que estuviera al lado de una bestia así como tampoco que estaba en el juego de feria al que mas temía. Sentía que me iba abajo y no literalmente. Entre mi ira, mi miedo, mi confusión escuchaba los gritos de kirihara. Aun pese a que yo también gritaba. Le miré de reojo por un segundo. Estaba azul, gritando y pidiendo ayuda. _

- aahhhhhh ma..mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó kirihara cuando comenzaron a subir de nuevo a gran velocidad y a bajar de nuevo - Sanadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

- aaa..aasshiiuuu !!! (Estornuda fuertemente)

- que sucede? - preguntó yukimura con dulzura y lentitud que estaba parado en un barcón mirando el hermoso atardecer y el mar. Tenía la piel un poquito bronceada.

Sanada estaba sentado en una silla detrás.

- ahh.. no lo se..espero no sea un resfriado - dijo sanada poniéndose en pie.

Sanada se quedó mirando el atardecer también.

- es muy hermoso, no sanada-kun? - preguntó yukimura mientras su pelo era movido por el viento que despedía un olor de sal proveniente del mar.

- sí - respondió sanada sin más con sus ojos puesto en el atardecer.

Yukimura luego de unos segundos suspiró separándose del balcón y entró a la habitación. Sanada extrañado le siguió.

- pasa algo? - preguntó sanada cerrando las puertas corredizas que daban al balcón.

Yukimura se sentó en la cama.

- no pasa nada - dijo.

Sanada se quedó mirándolo con seriedad. Luego se giró cerrando las cortinas. La habitación quedó iluminaba por la luz de las lámparas.

- bien. Supongo estas cansado. Me retirare a mi habitación para que tú descanses. Si necesitas algo avísame. - dijo sanada con todo el debido respeto a su capitán.

El bronceado muchacho iba a retirarse luego de una leve reverencia con la cabeza la cual traía descubierta de su gorra. Yukimura se giró en la cama viéndolo.

- está bien. - dijo yukimura.

Sanada salió y vio el corredor del hotel. Tenían ya 3 días en ese hotel disfrutando de comodidades, buena comida, canchas de tennis libres, sol, mar, playa, arena, bebidas deliciosas paisajes hermosos. Sanada suspiró satisfecho. Tres habitacones después de la de yukimura estaba la suya. Cuando entro el teléfono sonaba. Rápidamente lo tomó. Era yukimura.

- ...que?...voy para allá - dijo sanada de inmediato colgando el auricular.

Sanada se extrañó. Jamás se imaginó una llamada de yukimura para pedirle algo en menos de dos minutos. Rápidamente tocó la puerta de yukimura al llegar.

- que será lo que sucedió..? - pensó sanada con el seño un poco fruncido.

La puerta se abrió pero yukimura no le dio tiempo de preguntar ni decir nada. Le besó de inmediato y lo rodeó en sus brazos con delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo. El sobresalto fue tremendo. Yukimura permaneció besando a sanada en la puerta un largo rato hasta que este comenzó a corresponderle con la misma intensidad o mayor. Los fuertes brazos de sanada rodearon el cuerpo de yukimura apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las manos de yukimura recorrían la espalda y cuello de sanada una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportó y comenzó a frotarse contra el de sanada. Este por otra parte sentía que ya no le quedaba aire así que ladeó el rostro un poco acto que yukimura aprovecho para susurrarle que lo necesitaba.

Sanada no necesitó mas incentivo. Rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de su joven capitán alzándolo y entró con este a la habitación. Depositó al chico en la cama y se posó sobre él y de ahí no se movió hasta haberlo hecho gemir hasta el cansancio. Bueno, al menos hasta el supuesto cansancio ya que pedió la cuenta de cuantas veces él y yukimura se alternaron para posarse uno encima del otro.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

Por otra parte, ann y Kirihara estaban cada uno con bolsitas para el mareo desechando hasta los intestinos. Los pobres no podían ni estarse en pie.

- ( se sienta lentamente en una mesa) ..Necesito una ambulancia... o... o un ataúd.. - musitaba delirando kirihara apoyando su rostro de la mesa.

- hermano.. - musitó ann que se sentaba también allí mareada.

_Me sentía desecha. Pero no solo desecha sino que avergonzada. Entre el miedo y el espanto había llegado a abrazarme y aferrarme al tipo que gritaba mas que yo. Me sentía con rabia. Había abrazado inconcientemente a mi peor enemigo. Al mismo diablo. Sentía nauseabundamente aun su olor sobre mi. Sabrá dios que diablos se había echado pero olía a colonia. Me da pavor el solo pensar llegar a casa con el olor de semejante cosa. _

_Alcé mi rostro despacio al sentir mi estomago en sitio y le vi aun con los ojos cerrados y jadeando un poco con la cabeza sobre la mesa de cristal. Su cabello negro ligeramente rizado se derramaba por su rostro casi dramáticamente. Noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas y me dio escalofrío. Una cara tan.. Dulce en ese momento, tan frágil que se veía y siendo el ser que era. Me hacía pensar que de verdad las apariencias engañan. _

_Para continuar con mi desdicha cayó un rayo que hizo abrir los ojos de kirihara de imprevisto. Sus ojos verdes me vieron fijamente. Parecía hipnotizado. Me dio tanto miedo que pensé en correr pero sentía que era tarde. Sentía que en cualquier movimiento que yo hiciera podría..._

- (mueve rápidamente la cabeza a un lado) va a llover, puedo olerlo ( se pone en pie rápidamente) Vamonos ! - dijo.

_Me quedé nula. Le veía parado extendiéndome una mano mientras ya comenzaba a llover. Meneé la cabeza en negativa y me puse en pie para irme por el lado contrario pero toda la gente ya iba a amontonarse por ahí. Era una turba enorme. Mi corazón se aceleró pensando que si me metía ahí me perdería y mojaría y si me iba con ese..._

- (toma su muñeca) eres lenta como tu hermano - dijo kirihara halándola así como también comenzando a correr por una de las salidas.

_Me sentí indigna. No soportaba oírlo hablar de mi hermano. Me sortee de inmediato y le abofeteé en medio de la lluvia ya cuando estábamos en una acera paralela al parque de diversiones. Me daba igual. Ya me estaba mojando. Sentía la fría agua cayendo sobre mí como muchas agujas, será porque se me puso la piel de gallina luego de abofetearle con tal fuerza que su cuerpo se tambaleó al frente y su rostro se giró totalmente. Seguí escuchando rayos que caían y mas lluvia. Mi mundo hace mucho era así. Gris, lluvioso y con muchos relámpagos cuando pensaba en cosas frustrantes como ese tipo, el tal kirihara._

- JAMAS vuelvas a poner a mi hermano en tus asquerosos labios!! Nunca te refieras a él me entiendes??¡¡¡ él no es lento, es mas fuerte que tu, de mejor corazón y con mas espíritu de lucha. (Le mira de arriba a abajo con desprecio) tu no eres mas que un retazo de lo que es él ! - le gritó ann con furia.

Kirihara moralmente y físicamente se reincorporó. Lentamente bajo aquella lluvia de la cual ya daba igual huir, giró su rostro viéndola fijamente.

- que estés frustrada son tus problemas. No me referí a lo lento de tu hermano en el aspecto que lo tomaste - dijo calmadamente kirihara con un moretón bastante marcado en la mejilla. - la gente cambia y aprende. Si tu no has madurado, no has cambiado ni has aprendido nada de esto, entonces la perdedora eres tu. Ya yo gané mi parte

_Me quedé helada. Me miraba como si tuviera lastima de mi ! Me estaba haciendo ver como una frustrada que aun no lo superaba y no, aun no lo superaba y era su culpa. Él era un trauma andante. Sabrá dios a cuantos frustró también. _

- eres un bastardo ! - le gritó ann luego de un silencio crudo entre ambos.

Kirihara miró a un lado. Alzó los ojos al oscurecido cielo. Tenía la solución.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti - dijo el chico viéndole de reojo.

- no quiero oírla

- ven conmigo y déjame mostrarte como vivo y como soy, luego si quieres sigues teniendo mal juicio de mi. (Se gira empezando a caminar) por mi parte yo me voy a mi casa.

Dicho y hecho. Comenzó a alejarse y no solo sino con ann atrás la cual luego de casi 5 minutos comenzó a seguirle bajo semejante tormenta. Igual no podía volver a su casa.

Aun no.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pieza por pieza**_

_Estábamos en una 3ra planta. Las manos del tipo ese temblaban mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento; no era para menos luego de llegar empapado allí. Me quedé a distancia aun con mi mente exigiéndome que me fuera. Pero mis ojos aun y yo propiamente aun tenía grabada la imagen momentánea de segundos en los que él descansaba en aquella mesa. Donde parecía frágil, tranquilo, delicado._

_Era solo una imagen, era falsa. _

- pasa - dijo kirihara ya dentro de la casa destilando gotas de agua en el suelo.

- (frunce el seño viéndolo) no te tengo comienza.

- me importa poco. Dime si entraras o no. - dijo kirihara con la puerta a punto de cerrarla.

_Vi su rostro casi soberbio. Quise abofetearlo de nuevo. Las ganas de hacerlo ya se estaban convirtiendo en costumbres. Vi detrás de él un teléfono. Corrí dentro de la casa y lo tomé sin pedir permiso. Marqué el teléfono de casa 3 veces mal por el nerviosismo y el miedo que me invadía. Luego de esas 3 veces lo marqué bien pero nadie contestaba. Un pitido incesante comenzó a sonar justo cuando colgué. Era la contestadora. Marcaba un "1" en rojo._

Kirihara que se había adentrado por un pasillo sin decir nada volvió de inmediato y me lanzó una toalla rosada a la cara mientras él se secaba con una negra.

" Akaya, Soy yo, Sanada. Estoy con yukimura ya en el hotel. Hemos estado bien y parece muy relajado nuestro capitán. Espero saber de ti pronto. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Cuídate"

- hm...(suspira un poco borrando el mensaje pulsando un botón)

- es sanada- kun - dijo ann sorprendida aun con gotas bajando por su cara, cabello y ropa.

- ( se aparta) si. ( La ve de reojo justo antes de adentrarse al pasillo de nuevo) me voy a bañar. Tu has lo que se te plazca - dijo haciendo un ademán desinteresado con una mano.

_Me volví a encolerizar. Me trataba de una manera despectiva. Lo vi ciertamente entrando a un baño con otra toalla y una ropa. La curiosidad me invadió ahora que no estaba. Camine por la sala, comedor y cocina del departamento. Había algunas fotos en mesitas, comida suficiente, la despensa llena de dulces variados y especias. En la sala pegado a la tv había un Playstation. Me arrodillé allí y revisé los juegos. Sinceramente me imagine que serían de esos juegos donde solo se vuelan cabezas pero no. Eran juegos como tetrix, puyo puyo, pac man, uno de tennis que jamás había visto y de juegos de palabras. Sonreí espantada. Eso... era una broma verdad??_

_Un olor extraño comenzó a invadir el lugar. Cuando fui a la cocina me di cuenta que había puesto un caldo a calentar. Mis tripas gruñeron al sentir el olor de cerca. Era inevitable no sentir hambre en ese estado y más luego de vomitar así. Miré a los lados como quien esta a punto de hacer algo malo y tomé una cuchara de una gaveta. La metí en el caldo y lo moví. Luego tomé un poco y lo bebí no sin antes soplar un poco. Sentí el caliente bajar por todo mi cuerpo y devolverme la vida. Estaba delicioso. Nuevamente el terror se apoderó de mi persona. _

_Me daba un miedo crónico descubrir que ese muchacho, el que había acabado con mi hermano y con mi ser fuera una persona distinta a lo que aun pensaba. Me introduje sin mis zapatos por el pasillo y no tarde en adentrarme en su habitación. Sonreía con malicia al ver la habitación un poco desorganizada. Al fin una falta ! _

_Tenía escasos afiches en sus paredes pero tenía. En una esquina visualisé su raqueta, algunas bolas fuera de su bulto, revistas de tennis que tenían artículos sobre su equipo. Artículos escritos por Inoue. Me quedé ojeando agachada casi en las sombras. _

_No.. No había nada... _

- ( se pone en pie viendo de reojo la habitación) hermano...por qué lo perdonaste?.. - pensé mirando todo mi alrededor.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

En casa de tachibana, kamio estaba sentado en el suelo contra la puerta de la habitación mientras tachibana estaba sentado en la cama. Todo estaba dicho. Más kamio aun no comprendía.

- Aun no comprendo ! te juro que no entiendo - dijo kamio mirando fijamente a su capitán - como.. Como tu corazón puede perdonar...a un ser que casi destruye tu futuro...? - dijo casi entre dientes kamio

- nadie destruye nuestro futuro kamio. Si yo me hubiese rendido y no hubiese perdonado y aceptado que kirihara es un nuevo ser, si hubiese destruido mi futuro. - dijo tachibana. - te pido que olvides lo que paso porque ya lo hice yo y porque no quiero que tu futuro se destruya por ti mismo.

Kamio que mantenía la mirada un poco baja alzó el rostro de inmediato viéndolo.

- estas sobre entrenándote solo para pelearte en tennis con kirihara y eso no te ayudara por dos razones. Jugaras lleno de resentimiento, odio y kirihara jugará limpio, en paz, con su fuerza interior y te derrotaría aplastantemente.

Los ojos de tachibana parecieron clavarse en kamio. Kamio por su parte bajó el rostro. Tiró la toalla. Era cierto. Le pesaba el alma por tener ese resentimiento en su corazón. Si su capitán había perdonado el podía hacer lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, tachibana era un hombre inteligente y el...jm...tenia ritmo.

- ( se pone en pie despacio) bien...(suspira) ya olvidare el asunto, lo juro. - dijo kamio viéndole - perdono a kirihara y olvido el asunto ahora mismo.

- muy bien kamio. Así se hace.

- pero me preocupa ann. Parece que se quedará en la misma situación. - dijo kamio - no creo poder persuadirla como tu a mi.

Tachibana sonrió un poco aun sin moverse de su cama.

- no te preocupes por ann. Ella tiene otro camino por el cual aprender. - dijo él.

Kamio sintió.

- me he de retirar tachibana. No quiero importunarte mas - dijo kamio

- no creo que puedas irte. ( Se gira en la cama y se arrastra hasta la ventana corriendo la cortina) ves?

- O.O !!! (Corre hacia la cama de él y se sube mirando por la ventana) dios... ( Le mira) ann ! debe estar allí afuera mojándose !

- (pone una mano en su hombro) cálmate kamio. Ann sabe cuidarse, estoy seguro que está muy bien.

Kamio miró la mano del capitán en su hombro de reojo y luego le vio a la cara con un leve rubor.

- si, tienes razón - le dijo kamio sin más que agregar.

Tachibana se sentó en su cama mirando por la ventana la lluvia mientras kamio se quedaba en esta de rodillas mirando también. Hubo un silencio de al menos 10 minutos. Kamio luego de haberlo evitado tanto le dio una ojeada a tachibana con detenimiento. Traía un pantalón corto negro y una chaqueta azul oscura de cierre tipo ziper. Volvió los ojos con desden a la lluvia.

- cuanto mas crees que dure? - preguntó kamio.

- no lo se - dijo tachibana viéndolo.

- ( traga un poco en seco mirando la lluvia)

- que sucede kamio?

- ... Me siento extraño.. Es todo. - dijo kamio entre cortadamente para que no le hiciera mas preguntas.

- ( frunce un poco el seño )

Tachibana se inclinó a donde kamio posando una mano en su frente y luego en su cuello. Kamio se sobresaltó apartando un poco el cuerpo.

- kamio, que es lo que pasa? - preguntó con seriedad tachibana.

Kamio le miró de reojo. Que iba a decirle?

- me..me..(suspira) me siento nervioso por estar aquí contigo - dijo por fin con mucho esfuerzo.

- hmm... ya veo.

Tachibana puso una mano en su cabeza palmeándola ligeramente. Luego bajó esta a su nuca y se le acercó de imprevisto totalmente a kamio sosteniéndole por la nuca.

- ta--tachibana - musitó kamio con los ojos muy abiertos.

- dime kamio, quieres besarme? - preguntó tachibana tranquilamente.

- que?¡ es una broma? - preguntó sobresaltado y ruborizado kamio - claro que no. No puedo hacerte eso.

Tachibana apegó un poco los labios a él. Kamio estaba preparándose mentalmente para su beso de parte del capitán pero este nunca llegó porque sonó el teléfono. Tachibana se apartó e iba a tomarlo pero se detuvo el repicar.

- hhmm que extraño - musitó tachibana con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano; de espaldas a kamio. - quien habrá sido?

Tachibana se quedó estupefacto cuando sintió las manos de kamio recorrer sus cortados hasta abrazarlo totalmente. Podía sentir en su espalda el corazón del muchacho latir a mucho ritmo. Lentamente el pelirrojo pasó la lengua por el cuello de tachibana. Una, dos, tres veces hasta que se hizo costumbre. Kamio bajó el ziper de su chaqueta e introdujo ambas manos dentro acariciando su pecho. Un gemido lento y provocativo se escapó de los labios de tachibana.

- lo siento... - musitó en su oído kamio con un fuerte rubor - no puedo evitarlo... no ahora - le susurró para luego pasar la lengua por su oído varias veces haciendo gemir mas a tachibana el cual fue incapaz de moverse o decir algo.

Kamio se deslizó hacia el frente de tachibana y se sentó allí. A partir de entonces ambos comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse. Luego de 15 minutos cuando los gemidos de ambos habían alcanzado niveles superiores, se fueron sacando algunas prendas de ropa. Tachibana en su caso solo se sacó la chaqueta, kamio tuvo que sacarse su abrigo, su camiseta y una franelilla negra así como también los pantalones y zapatos. Tachibana se recostó en la cama gimiendo y besando profundamente a kamio. Así pasaron las horas acariciándose y besándose con frenesí hasta sudar y agotarse. Mientras ambos se entregaban uno al otro sin parar, el teléfono sonaba pero ninguno lo tomaba pese a que estaban cerca. Kamio fue el que en una oportunidad tomó el teléfono en una mano pero la excitación era tal que no podía hablar. Su cuerpo de imprevisto tembló y el teléfono se le cayó de la mano al suelo. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en tratar de tomarlo.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Mientras en casa de kirihara ann estaba frente al calendario de su habitación. Estaba impresionada. En el calendario estaba el cumpleaños de muchas personas marcado entre ellos el de su hermano, el suyo y el de kamio. El de momo, ryoma, Sanada, Yukimura y sabrá dios cuanta gente más.

- ( se sienta en la cama cabizbaja) será que estoy siendo injusta... - se preguntó severamente

_Si, me quedé pensándolo. Todo lo que pasaba me estaba haciendo pensar que si. Tenia que irme de ahí antes de que terminara pidiendo disculpas. Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alcé mi rostro y me quedé viendo estupefacta a kirihara en toalla señalándome con cara de espanto. _

- O////////o (mirándolo de arriba a abajo) _( ann)_

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!! - gritó kirihara molestó.

- ... -///- ni que fuera gran cosa verte - dijo ann

- -.¬ y por que me sigues viendo?

_Había un punto interesante en todo esto, pensé. El tipo no tenía ni un vello de tonto. Sabía bien que le estaba mirando como a carne fresca en temporada de escasez. y que nadie me juzgue mal ! Se veía muy bien el "enemigo" aparte puedo ser cabeza dura pero no ciega !_

- ( se acerca revisando la habitación) que has hecho aquí? -preguntó a la castaña kirihara sosteniendo su toalla con una mano.

- nada ( se pone en pie) solo vi algunas cosas - dijo ann viendo su trasero con disimulo mientras este estaba agachado arreglando las revistas del suelo.

- bien, ahora sal para poder cambiarme

- te vi entrar con ropa al baño...

- era la ropa sucia. Por cierto, yo que tu o me voy a casa o meto esa ropa en la secadora de aquí porque te va a dar un resfriado.

- aja ! ¬¬ con que quieres que me desnude no?

- ... ( se sienta cruzando las piernas) .. para que quiero ver una niña sub-desarrollada?

- ...

- jijijijij la verdad duele no?

_Mi mente se bloqueó totalmente no por eso sino por ver casi en cámara lenta como el sujeto en cuestión se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de buena manera como respuesta a eso. _

- ( comiendo el caldo tranquilamente con un abrigo hasta las rodillas) n.n (_ ann_)

- ( con 4 chichones monumentales en la cabeza comiendo también) T.T ( _kirihara_)

_Esa tarde o ya mejor dicho noche la lluvia siguió su curso. Me quedé en el sofá escuchando el ruido de la secadora la cual hacía su trabajo de secar mi vestimenta. Kirihara tenía más de 15 minutos en su habitación así que seguí analizando la situación mientras veía la lluvia. Si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera, en algún momento, tal vez, hubiera visto de otra manera al sujeto en cuestión pero estaba el orgullo en este caso de por medio. No era nada fácil. Revivir las imágenes de mi hermano siendo lastimado por ese tipo era como revivir las llamas del momento y eso podía más que todo._

_Escuché un ruido provenir de la habitación de kirihara, me dio mala espina. Lentamente me deslicé para allá y le escuché hablar. _

- Jackal, en serio estoy en un lío. No puedes venir en tu auto y llevar a la hermana de tachibana a su casa?? - preguntaba kirihara por su teléfono mientras ann se escondió un poco tras la puerta semi abierta. - jackal se mojará de nuevo si la llevo yo y de paso yo también. ( hace una pausa) jackal... te juro que esa chica me da miedo... ( mira a los lados con sospecha y susurra) me tiene rencor y se atreve a querer hacerme daño ! está loca !! (Hace una pausa para escuchar) ... muy gracioso jackal, lo que tienes de calvo lo tienes de gracioso -.- ( hace una pausa) seh seh...- dijo desganado kirihara con una mano en la cadera mirando a un lado.

_Desde allí donde estaba vi a kirihara cerrar con su amigo. Se quedó con una mano en la barbilla. De imprevisto lo vi moverse a la puerta y yo corrí a alejarme hacia el sofá. y así me encontró, allí. _

- bien, vamos - llamó kirihara haciendo una seña con las manos para que se pusiera en pie - te llevaré en taxi a tu casa, yo pago.

Ann se le quedó viendo sin moverse.

- cual es el afán con que me vaya? no que me querías demostrar que eras diferente? aun no lo veo - dijo ella sentándose y tomando sus palabras como una rápida excusa sin parecer muy obvia.

- lo he pensado y no funcionará. Prefiero esperar que el tiempo y mis actos futuros cambien tu forma de verme. ( toma una sombrilla) así que mejor ve a casa con tu hermano, debe estar preocupado.

_Me quedé mirándole. Era mi última oportunidad de estar cerca de él. No quería irme. Quería conocerle más. Me sentía sofocada, mareada. Estaba yendo en contra de mis leyes y tal vez de las leyes universales. Le vi moverse y alistarse para salir para llevarme en taxi. Por fin se detuvo y me miró._

- que pasa? ( señala hacia atrás) tu ropa está lista - dijo.

- quiero quedarme al menos un poco mas - dijo ann mirándole casi suplicantemente - por favor...

- ... (camina hacia el sofá y se sienta a su lado)A mi no me duele ni me molesta que me odies. Estoy conciente de que muchos lo hacen pero por el hecho de que tu hermano y los demás de seigaku me perdonaran de esa manera tan sincera y me dieran una oportunidad...- musitó con los ojos fijos en la ventana de la izquierda - es suficiente. Te juro es suficiente para mi alma...Para seguir jugando con los chicos y aspirar a Sanada, A yukimura, o a mas.

_Me di cuenta en ese momento que fui yo la única que no lo había superado. Que peleaba y odiaba a alguien que no existía. No valía de nada. Me sentí ridícula y mal especialmente viendo ese moretón en su mejilla. El segundo que yo le hacía. _

- me estoy esforzando y tengo nuevas técnicas para ser mejor... mi meta es superar a sanada y yukimura. Puede que sea imposible pero se que tengo la fuerza y el valor para hacerlo e intentarlo. - continuó diciendo viendo por la ventana - no soy un ángel, es lógico, pero tampoco soy un demonio. Soy un ser con defectos que trata de eliminarlos y gracias a todos ustedes he eliminado el peor de todos.

_No pude evitar sentir lastima. Derramar algunas lágrimas. Me sentía miserable viendo, escuchado como el luchaba y hablaba mientras yo solo trataba de pisotearle y humillarte. Hundida en mi odio y rencor. Lo supe, tenía un defecto. Se me era difícil perdonar pero como él, debía vencer este terrible defecto._

_Me le quedé viendo. Era hermoso, sin duda. Extendí mi mano un poco sin que se diera cuenta para tocar al menos uno de sus mechones de cabello uno de mis dedos tocó uno y él se giró de inmediato viéndome. _

- ( baja la mano ) lo siento...creo que me excedí contigo - dijo ann bajando un poco la vista- tengo un defecto que no quería ver y que trataba de justificar contigo. No se perdonar. - dijo casi entre dientes - ( se le humedecen un poco los ojos) mi hermano... tanto se esfuerza por mi...tan bueno y dulce y yo tan... mezquina y rencorosa.

Kirihara con todo el sumo cuidado que puede tener una persona la acercó y le abrazó sin decir nada. Miró por la ventana mientras ella lloraba llena de tristeza por si misma. por fin estaba descargando su alma luego de mas de 2 meses de lo sucedido. Kirihara permaneció con una mano en su cabello mientras ella se desahogaba de todo eso que le estaba asfixiando.

_Me quedé llorando no se por cuanto rato pero fue mucho. Cuando logré calmarme me comencé a separar un poco y le vi dormido con la cabeza recargada del cristal. Me acerqué un poco más y pude aspirar nuevamente su aroma. Me sentí relajada. No quería volver a casa, no en ese momento. Con toda la seguridad y libertad, pase una mano por su cabello. Era un poco grasiento pero dócil, ligeramente ondulado. Su piel era sumamente suave, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero ya me sabía el color con exactitud. Pensé en kamio, en momoshiro, en ryoma, en mi hermano, en Sanada-Kun en sabrá dios cuantas personas mas. Mientras rememoraba a estos personajes en mi mente besé sus labios. Era inevitable. Le bese con toda la paciencia y calma del mundo. _

_Acaricié su cabello, su rostro y le besé hasta sentirme satisfecha. Esa era mi única oportunidad y la tome. La lluvia a las 11 de la noche paró. Con cuidado me separé y me puse mi ropa seca. Sin perder el tiempo con el miedo interno de que él despertara o volviera la lluvia, me fui. No dije adiós, no me despedí, solo me fui._

_Llegué a casa y todo estaba tranquilo. Cuando iba a mi recamara en puntillas pude escuchar a mi hermano hablar con kamio. Me sorprendió oírlo allí aun pero daba igual. No tenía mente para nada. Quería dormir, y hacer como aquella niña, Sakuno, soñar con mi príncipe. Dejé caer mi cuerpo en la cama y me dediqué a imaginarme como pudieron ser las cosas si él no hubiera lastimado a mi hermano, si el no hubiera tenido el defecto que tenía, si lo hubiese conocido antes. Pero eran solo teorías, teorías pasadas e imaginarias, una posibilidad nada más. _

_Las vacaciones de verano pasaron tranquilamente. Kamio y mi hermano andaban como chicles últimamente, no comprendí cual era el "ki" del asunto pero mejor era no preguntar. Los chicos comenzaron a entrenar en grupo, como siempre y me vi con momoshiro y ryoma varias veces en las canchas publicas. _

- momo-chan ! n-n te veo con fuerza - dijo ann.

- jajajaj si ann, me siento muy bien n-n y mas cuando se que voy a humillar a cierto enano - dijo momoshiro señalando al otro lado de la cancha a ryoma que ya estaba en el aire haciendo su saque con efecto.

La bola lanzó a momoshiro al suelo.

- O////Ó RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!! - gritó momo con la pelota marcada en la cara.

- viniste a jugar o a estar alardeando? - preguntó ryoma secamente.

- vine a patearte el trasero ryoma. Ahora, ( se pone en posición) lanza otra vez tu saque con efecto y veras con que lo voy a devolver muajajajaja !!!

- mada mada dane.. -.-

_Me senté a ver ese nuevo partido de esos dos. Mientras jugaban vi en las bancas del otro lado de las canchas pasar a Sanada, a Yukimura y atrás a kirihara con unos audífonos. Mis ojos no se movieron de kirihara. Sentí el corazón latirme fuerte. Quería ir a saludarle pero no. Para que? que tenía yo que decirle aparte de que soñaba con él cada día? nada. _

- kirihara !!!!!!!!! - gritó momo.

- también están sanada y el capitán de ellos - musitó ryoma mirando hacia allá.

Kirihara mientras caminaba escuchó un ruido exterior. Miró a los lados y vio a momo saludándole con una mano y al parecer gritando su nombre.

- Sanada - llamó kirihara sacándose los audífonos.

- hu?.. ( se detiene y ve hacia las canchas) hmm...echizen - musitó sanada viendo al pequeño de inmediato.

- son chicos de seigaku - dijo sonriendo yukimura

Momoshiro y ryoma se miraron un momento, luego sonrieron con cierta malicia y miraron nuevamente hacia los tres chicos de rikaidai.

- echizen, creo que estamos de suerte hoy - murmuró entre dientes sonriendo momoshiro.

- ( ajusta su gorra) así parece - dijo sonriendo mas que antes ryoma.

Sanada comenzó a caminar hacia las canchas donde estaban ellos seguidos de yukimura y kirihara.

_Me quedé atónita viendo como esos 3 chicos se acercaban allí. Me quede viendo a kirihara pero este parecía no percatarse de mi presencia. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y me sobresalté. Cuando me giré vi a mi hermano con kamio e ibu. _

- Vaya, esto me huele a partido - dijo calmadamente ibu viendo como los tres chicos de rikaidai y los dos se seigaku se saludaban.

_Volví mis ojos a ellos 5. Me pregunté que pasaría ahora. Que pasaría cuando kirihara me viera de nuevo. _

- ah ! por que yo me tengo que quedar sin jugar? es injusto ! - se quejó kirihara casi haciendo berrinche con sanada.

- akaya, no hagas niñerías - le dijo sin mas sanada haciéndolo molestar y enrojecerse mas.

_Nuevamente, viéndolo comprendí que en efecto, era muy lindo. Mi hermano se movió de mi lado a las canchas y fue directo a donde kirihara. No tardé en caer en cuenta de que quería un partido con él. _

- ...( se queda viendo a kirihara) y bien, que me dices? no quieres intentarlo? - preguntó tachibana

Los ojos de kirihara se deslizaron a un lado con cierta duda. Miró como yukimura y sanada ya habían comenzado sus partidos. Ladeó el rostro. Vio a kamio, a ibu...y a Ann.

_Los ojos de kirihara de imprevisto se fijaron en mi y esto causó un sobresalto en mi persona que kamio tomó como miedo. _

- no te preocupes ann, no pasará nada - me dijo kamio.

_Pero yo sabia que no pasaría nada. Sabía que kirihara era incapaz de hacerle algo a mi hermano. Kirihara no pareció molestarse siquiera en saludarme, solo vio a mi hermano y asintió. Al poco rato ambos comenzaron su partido. En menos de lo esperado mi hermano ganó 3 juegos a 0. Kirihara corría de un lado a otro y mi hermano parecía quedarse estático en un solo punto hasta por un minuto. Fui notando que conforme pasaban los minutos mi hermano se iba molestando y molestando hasta que al 4to juego ganado, le gritó a kirihara._

- Kirihara ! - gritó tachibana mientras Akaya estaba de rodillas jadeando y sudando - es una falta de respecto que juegues contra mi sin tu verdadero potencial. Prefiero dejar esto así

Kirihara miró de reojo a tachibana como si no entendiese sus palabras.

- acaso crees que dejándome ganar pasa algo bueno? yo me olvide de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Tú querías un partido y yo me ofrecí, nada más - continuo diciendo tachibana acaparando la atencion de todos en él.

- no es eso.. ( se pone en pie) pero, está bien. Jugaré en serio - dijo luego de un momento kirihara.

_El juego se reanudó. Por primera vez en el partido pudimos ver la bola fantasma de kirihara. El saque de nudillos también. Perfeccionado y con gran potencia. Mi hermano se la vio difícil. Kirihara llegó a alcanzarle y a partir de ahí el partido fue tremendo. Kamio e ibu estaban boquiabiertos. Al final quedó en empate, no podían irse a tie break. _

_Mi hermano y él se despidieron y felicitaron. Mas yo me quedé...como decirlo?... desilusionada? si. Kirihara sin hacerme el mínimo de caso se marchó con sus compañeros. Me sentí estupida, de nuevo. Ridícula, de nuevo. _

- cuanto ha mejorado ese muchacho - comentó tachibana mientras caminaba con ibu, kamio y ann.

- Debo admitir que es un muy buen contrincante...- dijo kamio con la vista un poco baja y con seriedad.

- me pregunto cuando habrá mejorado. Aunque seguro se vio en la obligación de hacerlo luego de cambiar su estilo agresivo. O será que lo mandaron a hacerlo? supongo que si. Sanada no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y menos ahora que esta yukimura. Opino que igual kirihara necesita relajarse, tomar te de tilo, un poco de meditación no le vendría mal así como también...

- ... _( los demás viendo de reojo a ibu)_

- -.-U que manía la de ibu...- musitó kamio mientras se escuchaba aun hablar a ibu detrás.

- jajaja

_Mi hermano rió. Le escuche pero lejanamente, como si estuviera en un túnel. Se sentía raro. Me sentía ignorada y con muchas preguntas. Aunque lo pensé y realmente no había necesidad de que kirihara volara hasta donde mi alegremente a saludarme. No éramos nada, máximo amigos si el tenía consideración, pero mas nada. Yo fui la tonta que me enamoré en un día de él, casi sin conocerlo. Era mi problema, no el suyo. _

- ann - llamó por 3ra vez tachibana.

- hu? ( se detiene de golpe viendo a su hermano)

- ... pasa algo? - preguntó tachibana viéndola mientras kamio también la miraba extrañado.

había estado tan ausente que ni se había percatado de que ibu se había ido.

- ah..( baja un poco la vista tristemente) si... me siento...- musitó ann con su cabello castaño cayendo por su rostro.

- ( le extiende un billete) ve a la panadería y compra pan y donas - dijo tachibana - yo iré preparando la cena.

- ( toma lentamente el billete) si...

- buenas noches, yo me retiro - dijo kamio haciendo dos leves reverencias a ambos.

Kamio caminó alejándose 5 pasos hasta que sintió un escalofrío desde su nuca bajar por su espalda. Lentamente miró de reojo a tachibana el cual le miraba muy, muy seriamente.

- ... -.- creo que mejor me quedo... - murmuró entre dientes kamio.

_Vi a mi hermano caminar hacia donde kamio. No se que fue... si fue el tan leve rose de la mano de el con la de kamio, O la sonrisa leve y dulce mientras le veía pero... noté que le gustaba. Ambos se alejaron entre la gente y yo..._

- ahh...( se lleva ambas manos a la cara con brusquedad) maldita sea... soy tan... tan...arg...

_No pude evitarlo. Tenía que llorar y me importaba un pepino que la gente me mirara. Me daba igual todo. Cometía un error tras otro. Mira que ilusionarme con kirihara. Eso ni la misma sakuno lo haría. Era como verla a ella fijándose en...en Kaoru Kaidoh ! si, era algo así de lejano, de tonto, de imposible !!._

_Empecé a caminar mientras lloraba. Debía ir por el pan y las donas y llorar otro poco mas en la panadería mientras me miraran con lastima. Luego salir de allí, ir a mi casa, ver con envidia a mi hermano y a kamio y encerrarme a llorar otro poco mas por mi idiotez sentimental. Divisé borrosamente por las lágrimas la panadería. Es que hay cosas que son alcanzarles. Momoshiro era alcanzable para mí. Claro, eso creía antes de enterarme que andaba con ryoma. Kamio era alcanzable...Antes, claro de saber que.. andaba con mi hermano. Entonces que me quedaba? Ibu? por el amor a RA !! Aunque pensé que si compraba una cinta adhesiva todo se resolvería. _

_Entré a la panadería riendo un poco por mi pensamiento mientras me secaba las escasas lagrimitas de mis ojos. Entonces, cuando por fin vi al frente vi algo que me dejó...me dejó muda. _

- sssshhh...que es esto? - preguntó kaoru señalando un pedazo de brownee pero blanco.

- n-n Kaidoh-sempai, es brownee pero con una capa de chocolate blanco por encima - dijo sakuno que comía una dona enorme.

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces revisando el brownee como si desconfiara de él.

- shhh...( baja el brownee viendo a sakuno) y como diablos se que esta cosa no sabe mal? -.- no la quiero, quiero mejor una dona que se que sabe bien - refunfuñó kaoru extendiéndole el brownee.

- o.o... claro que si sabe bien el brownee ! ( lo toma con una mano y le da una leve mordida)

Kaoru se quedó mirando fijamente a sakuno esperando que esta dijese algo pero solo masticaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Kaoru tragó levemente en seco al ver que no respondía ni abría los ojos. Lentamente los labios de sakuno dejaron de moverse.

- ...( _kaoru_)

- ... ( _Sakuno_)

- ... oye...- musitó kaoru arqueando un poco una ceja-

- ... ( abre los ojos) esta delicioso !!! - gritó sakuno asustando al pobre kaoru que lanzó un siseo temeroso.- vamos, cómetelo que ya lo pagaste ! ( alza y mueve el brownee frente al rostro de kaoru) ven kaidoh-sempai... ven..ven

Sakuno le movía el brownee como si llamara a un gato para que comiera. Lo gracioso del caso es que kaoru se acercó como si lo fuera. Lentamente abrió los labios y mordió el brownee. Dejó los labios pegados al brownee mientras masticaba. Sakuno no dejaba de sonreír con un leve sonrojo.

- n//n que le parece el brownee? - preguntó al rato sakuno.

- ...( le arrebata el brownee) u//ú no es nada del otro mundo...shhh.. ( camina hacia la salida mordiendo dos veces más el brownee)

_Me había quedado en la puerta viendo todo aquello. Mi mente aun no lo captaba bien pero tuvo la rapidez de captar que venía kaoru hacia la salida y me vería. Rápidamente salió y me escondí a un lado. Vi a kaoru salir y devorarse el brownee y 3 minutos mas tarde sakuno salió con una bolsa y su dona._

- kaidoh-sempai, le compré 3 brownees mas n-n - dijo sonriendo sakuno alzando la bolsa.

- ( ve con los ojos brillosos la bolsa)...shhhh... -//- gracias - dijo casi entre dientes kaoru.

- aahh pareces un animalito n-n

- QUE??¡¡ O.Ó como que parezco un animalito?¡¡¡ - gritó kaoru ruborizado y alterado.

- n-n si, es que te gusta todo lo dulce y prácticamente hay que convencerte para comer algo nuevo - dijo sakuno sin siquiera asustarse.

- ... u.ú veo que ya no me tienes miedo - comentó kaoru terminándose el brownee y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

- nop n-n

- sshhhh... u.ú

_Vi estupefacta como luego de unos minutos sakuno tomó del brazo a kaoru y se alejaron calle abajo sin más. _

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Hola a todos. Me alegra ver que unos cuantos han leído esto. Jejejej producto de una falta de sueño un sábado por la noche. No se que me pasaba pero comencé a escribir por horas hasta hacer este fic. **

**Una pareja rara sin duda pero bueno. Así soy yo. Pongo las parejas inimaginables jijijiji. Gracias a los lectores y a los que han dejado sus comentarios. Espero les siga agradando y les sirva de pasatiempo como a mi. Ha sido un fic relajante ya que estoy haciendo otro que pretendo sacar en Diciembre. Ah ¡ y no piensen que es el capitulo final, no. El final es el próximo ( no puedo abusar de ustedes con semejante fic ni de mi misma)**

**Realmente me siento contenta porque con este fic he aprendido algunas cosas nuevas para futuros fics que aun no manejaba bien. En cierta manera este fic fue una práctica para mejorar algunos defectos. Los quiero mucho a los lectores. Besos y no se pierdan el próximo cap. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Formato de Amor_

_Vi estupefacta como luego de unos minutos sakuno tomó del brazo a kaoru y se alejaron calle abajo sin más. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de solo verlos. Como?. Eso era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. COMO había pasado algo así? tuvo que haber pasado algo y grande para que semejante unión más que obvia que diera ! Era algo sobrenatural ! era de Primer Impacto !!! _

_Sakuno. La niña que se había pasado TODO el tiempo suspirando, lloriqueando, temblando, vibrando, idolatrando a ryoma...se había fijado en kaoru??_

_kaoru. Un tipo huraño, poco sociable, de pocas palabras, agresivo, inspirador de miedo, brusco, poco sensible...con sakuno??_

_Pensé que estaban pasando una de dos cosas. O yo estaba drogada o sencillamente si hubo una historia que nadie más supo y pasó eso. Cual era la realidad? nunca lo sabré. Solo se lo que vi y solo vi que estaban juntos. Que sakuno no le tenía miedo en absoluto y hasta lo mimaba y este tomaba de sakuno lo que fuera y no se cohibía. Parecían dos personas distintas. _

_Me sentí extraña. Celosa de ver a sakuno con algo tan increíble como kaoru. Sabrá dios como aspiro a algo así pero también, sabrá dios si llegó a aspirar y no fue que solo le llegó esa oportunidad. _

_Oportunidad. Que oportunidad tenía yo con kirihara?. Cero. _

_Entré a la panadería por segunda vez. Había mucha mas gente que antes. Habían entrado por la otra puerta del local. Tomé un número y me senté en una silla a esperar. La donas se veían riquísimas, con mucha azúcar. Los rollitos de crema pastelera también. Ah ! todo era delicioso !! y un olor a pan recién horneado ! _

_Podía escuchar algunas conversaciones. Un hombre hablando con otro sobre la criminalidad en las calles. 4 chicas de secundaria hablando de una fiesta. un grupo de 5 chicos hablando de baloncesto. Dos ancianas tomando té con croissants pequeños y mantequilla. Pero, una conversación en particular llamó mi atención._

" Ese hombre es digno de admiración."

" si, juega mejor que antes. Tachibana podría ser un nuevo rival en mi lista"

" aparte de sanada y yukimura?. En un mes ya tendrás 475 rivales ! "

" calla jackal !! tu tan exagerado ! "

" oye y no se enteró de lo de su hermana? lo que pasó aquel día?"

" gracias a dios no...creo. "

_Escuché ese fragmento de conversación detrás mío a una distancia de 4 mesas que percate, lógicamente, cuando me giré a ver. Lo siento, es que no soy inui. _

_En efecto. Al fondo estaban comiendo kirihara y jackal. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par viéndolos a ambos. _

- ( da un sorbo a su bebida) hmm...Sabes? -comenzó a decir kirihara.

La conversación continuó a lo lejos.

- numero 67 !!! - gritó uno de los que atendía la panadería.

- Oye niña, no eres tu? - preguntó un señor viendo a ann fijamente.

_Mi piel se puso de gallina. Todos me estaban viendo e instintivamente miré hacia donde kirihara y jackal. Casi muero de pena y vergüenza al verlos viéndome fijamente. _

- hee.. hee... lo siento ! - dijo ann rápidamente saliendo de la panadería a gran velocidad.

Kirihara vio atónito a ann correr al pasar por el lado de su ventana.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

_No podía más. El corazón en una de esas pasadas se me iba a explotar dentro. Corrí sin ver ni siquiera por donde iba ni a donde. No podía pararme. Sentía que si miraba hacia atrás vería esa mirada con que me había visto segundos antes kirihara. Que vergüenza. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que escuchaba su conversación o quizás pensaba que lo perseguía ! _

_No... es que..no podía..._

_Sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Que no lo había perseguido y que tampoco había escuchado su conversación queriendo pero... a esas alturas.. como estaba yo últimamente con respecto a kirihara...la casualidad me parecía cínica. _

- agh... ( apoya la cabeza de un árbol) me estoy volviendo paranoica... me estoy volviendo loca - musitó ann con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza contra el árbol.

_Lo peor era que cada vez que veía a kirihara descubría algo más que agregar que me gustara de él. Ya cuando estaba en esos días me daba cuenta que lo que sentía al principio no era nada con el extremo en el que me hallaba ya. Pero los milagros como los de sakuno y Kaoru no se daban dos veces en una misma ciudad... no.. en un mismo país..._

- ( escucha la puerta cerrarse de golpe) ann, trajiste el pan y las..( la escucha subir a gran velocidad por las escaleras)... ann?

Tachibana salió de la cocina de inmediato y solo pudo ver a kamio bajar estupefacto mirando hacia atrás.

- que fue eso? - preguntó kamio ya abajo viendo a tachibana.

- no lo se. Acaba de llegar y se ha ido corriendo por las escaleras.

- últimamente ha estado rara no crees?

- sí.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia arriba.

_Me enrollé en las sabanas de mi cama. Me sentía burlada, avergonzada... cansada. Agotada de sentir mi corazón agrandarse hasta doler al ver a kirihara y encogerse y retorcerse cuando no lo tenía cerca. Lo peor era que sabía que era una estupidez. Como podía gustarme si solo le había visto en algunos partidos, unos cuantos en los que aun era un desgraciado. Otros cuantos como el de ese día en el que sonreía y se divertía jugando. y un solo día que la pasamos en el parque de diversiones y en su departamento y en ese día no pasó nada significativo como para que yo estuviera así. En que momento comenzó a gustarme? como puede ser eso?. _

_Esa noche me quedé en cama pensándolo. Tenía que analizarlo y volver en mi porque sino iba a ponerme loca en verdad. Lo analicé, lo pensé.. mucho y por fin me di cuenta del terrible hecho. Me gustaba desde antes. No se de que manera ni como... no sabría como describirlo pero desde antes me había fijado en él. Desde el primer día que lo vi aun cuando le hizo daño a mi hermano. Aun cuando le abofeteé en la primera oportunidad que tuve luego del incidente. Aun luego de haberle gritado todo mi rencor y odio. Aun cuando le odiaba deposité en él todo el sentimiento del mundo especialmente en perseguirle. Esperé ansiosamente y en vano otro error de su parte. _

_Syuusuke. Syuusuke fue quien le hizo ver lo terrible de su juego. El daño que había causado. Pero eso no me bastó. No me bastó verle la cara de horror ese día. Y menos me creí luego eso de que había cambiado. Aun cuando lo vi, aun cuando kamio lo vio. _

_La verdad?... si creía que había cambiado, solo que.. ahora que lo pienso, mi mejor excusa era decir que aun no le creía para estar pendiente. _

- Hermano - llamó ann

Tachibana se giró viendo a su hermana en la puerta de las canchas.

- Terminaste de jugar? - preguntó él.

- si. Me voy a casa.

- jm.. eso dices... seguro te encuentro por las canchas publicas con momoshiro o alguien mas - dijo sonriendo su hermano.

- O//o no.

- je... bien.. Te veo en casa - dijo tachibana sonriendo.

_Abracé a mi hermano. Luego de la última semana de mi crisis él había sido mi soporte. Me sentía mucho mejor. La enorme llama en mi corazón por kirihara se había extinguido. No le había vuelto a ver ni a oír y fue lo mejor. Pude volver a ser yo. _

_Esa tarde iba camino a casa con mi uniforme de escuela aun. Me detuve en las canchas públicas. Je, no podía evitarlo. _

_Me senté en los bancos intermedios viendo los diversos partidos y esperando una oportunidad para jugar. Habían muchas personas, mas de lo normal. _

- humm.. aquí pasa algo raro... - musitó ann frunciendo el seño y examinando el lugar.

_Sí, había algo más. Un grupo de chicos que jamás había visto antes estaba allí retando a todo mundo. _

- vamos, ya nadie se atreve a jugar con nosotros?? - preguntó un tipo alto, fornido y de larga cabellera negra tejida.

Las personas comenzaron a alejarse y a murmurar mientras ellos reían.

- hmm.. esto huele a problemas... - musitó ann poniéndose en pie - mejor me retiro... dudo que momo venga hoy para jugar con él...

Ann se puso en pie con su raqueta y bolso para luego comenzar a desplazarse por los bancos para irse a casa justo cuando una pelota le dio en la cabeza.

- ah ! ( ve la pelota caer al suelo mientras se soba la cabeza) que ha sido eso? ( se gira)

- Oye linda niña, no quieres jugar conmigo? - preguntó un chico de cabello anaranjado con un corte similar al de momo

- esa no es forma de pedirlo y no gracias, me voy a casa - dijo ann volviéndose para seguir caminando.

Otra bola le dio en la espalda, otra en la cabeza de nuevo. La secuencia de pelotazos era de a 3 segundos cada una. Harta de recibir pelotazos tomó la raqueta, se giró y devolvió la otra bola que iba a pegarle en la espalda.

- uhhh.. devuelve esta.. - dijo uno lanzándole otra bola.

- jm ! ( golpea la pelota a un lado con la raqueta)

El chico siguió lanzándole mas bolas y era igual de fácil devolverlas solo que un rato después sintió otra pelota pegarle en la espalda. No le dio importancia pero esas segundas pelotas que se le pegaban eran igual de seguidas que las que le lanzaba el otro tipo. Ann ladeó su cuerpo justo luego de responderle al chico que le tiraba de frente y golpeó la pelota que le venía de atrás, luego volvió el cuerpo para pegarle a la que le venía de frente y así el jueguito siguió pero con dos pelotas. Las personas estaban impresionadas viendo aquello.

Pero eso no se quedaba ahí. Otro chico comenzó a lanzar también pelotas y ann luego de recibir los fuertes golpes de estas nuevas pelotas tenía que devolverlas las 3. Luego otro se unió, y otro.

- jajaja vamos !! más rápido linda !! muévete ! - gritó el primer chico mientras ann trataba de devolver las pelotas pero una gran parte se le pegaba en la cara, brazos, piernas, espaldas y demás.

- Paren ya ! - gritó ann mientras aun desviaba algunas pelotas con la raqueta.

Las pelotas aumentaron de velocidad y potencia hasta que una le arrebató la raqueta lanzándola hacia abajo a las canchas.

- Mi raqueta !

- hey chicos esperen. Déjenla tomar su raqueta !

_El asunto se había puesto feo para mí. Bajé rápidamente pese a lo adolorida y lastimada que estaba y tomé mi raqueta con la intención de irme corriendo pero los chicos prácticamente me tenían rodeada._

- ( balanceando una pelota en su mano) ahora vas a ver niña... - musitó uno de los tipos riendo perversamente.

- no voy a ver nada. No pienso seguir en esto - dijo ann frunciendo el seño - permiso !

Ann iba a pasarle a uno por el lado pero este no la dejó. Se giró de inmediato para salir corriendo pero estaban otros dos atrás. Lentamente comenzaron a lanzarle pelotas a ann mientras esta trataba de cubrirse.

- déjenme en paz por favor... - dijo entre dientes ann derramando algunas lagrimas- por favor !

- jm... ya.. vamonos a casa, es aburrido jugar con esta niña - dijo uno de los chicos lanzándole una ultima pelota a la cara.

Los chicos se alejaron empujándola al suelo.

_Me sentía humillada...adolorida.. sola. No solo porque las canchas se habían quedado solas sino porque lo estaba. Si no tuviera a mi hermano, que me quedaría?. _

- Tú...eres la hermana de tachibana..no?

_Abrí los ojos y mire hacia arriba. Por la luz de los faroles no distinguía bien el rostro pero por fin lo vi, era Sanada. Me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente y forcé una sonrisa. No podía hablar ni asentir. No podía. Me extendió su mano y la tome para pararme. _

- estas lastimada. Este no es lugar para una chica como tu - dijo sanada viéndole.

- no es nada...( se pasa un dedo por la herida de su rostro) agh...

_Miré a un lado. Sentía la mirada de lastima y conmoción del joven sanada. _

- Sanada ! que es lo que pasa?

_Otra vez esa sensación. Mi corazón Aceleró de imprevisto causándome un leve mareo. Era la voz de kirihara. _

- Es la hermana de tachibana, está herida. Unos chicos le dieron de pelotazos - dijo sanada sosteniéndola un poco.

- que?

_Aun no alzaba mi rostro. No solo quería pensar que no era kirihara sino que quería pensar que ese sentimiento no se me había vuelto de imprevisto. Escuché unos pasos rápidos acercarse. Cuando alcé la vista aterrorizada de verlo...Me lo encontré._

- Akaya, quédate con ella, iré por tachibana, creo que no está lejos - dijo sanada empezando a alejarse.

- que? pe..pero sanada !

- no !! no es necesario. estoy bien lo juro ! - grité asustada de que me dejara sola con kirihara.

_Sanada no me hizo el mínimo de caso. A partir de ahí sentí que mis dolores eran peores. Me sentía fatal. Kirihara me sostenía de los brazos mientras yo miraba a todos lados perdida, esquivando su cara. _

- como dejaste que te hicieran eso? - preguntó kirihara

_Rápidamente lo aparté con una mano casi tumbándolo al suelo. Tomé mi raqueta y comencé a correr. El dolor, la fatiga, el cansancio emocional, mi corazón latiendo como si quisiera salir, el mareo, la desilusión de saber que era débil y que el sentimiento por kirihara en menos de 5 minutos había vuelto. El que tanto tardé en sepultar._

- hee !!! ( corre detrás de ann) estas loca?? no puedes irte así !! Sanada me va a matar ¡

_Mis pasos eran torpes pero comencé a subir las escaleras para alejarme de las canchas. _

- detente te digo !! ( le agarra de un brazo)

- déjame !!!

Ann se liberó con fuerza de la mano de kirihara pero solo logró caerse de frente en las escaleras. La desesperación de esta era tan grande que comenzó a arrastrarse por las escaleras aprisa para alejarse. Kirihara que también se había tropezado un poco le agarró de imprevisto de un tobillo intentando detenerla. Ann le pateó un poco el rostro con el pie libre para alejarlo.

Kirihara ladeó el rostro dos veces luego de recibir unas leves patadas en el rostro. Se lanzó con un poco de fuerza sobre la espalda de ann agarrándole la muñeca derecha.

- detente ! pareces una loca ! - gritó kirihara con el seño fruncido-

_Me quedé muda al sentir su cuerpo contra mi espalda. Mi corazón lentamente comenzó a calmarse y yo también. Apoye la cara del escalón y comencé a llorar apretando el puño de la mano que él me sostenía por la muñeca. _

- he? que es lo que pasa? - preguntó kirihara apartándose.

_**Why do birds...suddenly appear..**_

_**Everytime...you are near**_

_**Just like me,**_

_**They long to be**_

_**Close to you.**_

_Era inevitable. Le iba a seguir querido y me iba a seguir sintiendo así al menos que dijera algo. Que dijera la verdad. Lentamente comencé a incorporarme y me senté en el escalón viéndole de reojo fijamente aun derramando algunas lágrimas. Podía ver el enorme desconcierto en su rostro pero daba igual. No podía sufrir más que lo que ya sufría. _

- pensé...que jamás volvería a verte - dijo ann viéndole.

- es una lastima porque mientras yo este por los alrededores y tu también, me veras - dijo kirihara sin mas.

- si.. por lo visto.. tendré que verte aunque sea de vez en cuando. (mira al frente bajando un poco el rostro) la ultima vez que nos vimos.. fue en la panadería - dijo ann lentamente.

- si pero saliste corriendo de inmediato ( apoya el rostro de una mano) no pensé que hicieras cosas como esas.

_**Why do stars...fall down from the sky...**_

_**Everytime you walk by**_

_**Just like me... **_

_**They long to be,**_

_**Close to you**_

_Le miré de reojo. Me daba pena... el tipo ni se enteraba de lo que me pasaba. _

_Lentamente alcé una mano sin verlo como si estuviera poseída y la posé en la suya. Sentí un ligero hormigueó en la mano. Tal vez él lo sentía pero no lo se. Solo sabía que ya me había tirado al mar abierto y sabrá dios cuando encontraría una orilla._

- ...( baja la vista viendo la mano de ella sobre la suya)... (alza los ojos) no se si has notado que tu mano esta sobre la mía.

- Me gustas.

_Que fluidas salieron esas palabras...Fue tan alucinante e increíble que por un momento pensé que no era yo misma que las decía, que mi voz se escuchaba diferente. Sentí temblar a kirihara de inmediato. Estaba aterrado. Pero yo no. Por un momento me sentí en sus zapatos y él en los mío. Era él quien sentía el terror ahora. _

- Me gustas desde hace mucho y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. No he podido -dije luego de una pausa.

_Le mire de reojo. La curiosidad me ganaba por verle la cara. Tenía sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, bastantes, estaba espantado. Seguro estaba rezándole a todos los dioses porque Sanada apareciera a salvarlo de tal cosa. _

- Por eso cuando te vi en la panadería aquella noche salí corriendo. - continué. - se que ahora como lo digo parece fácil y simple... pero en verdad...en verdad luego de haber llorado mucho, luego de haber pensado y de haberme fundido el cerebro pensando... no se como ni por que, pero me gustas bastante...

_Que ridículo !! Se me salieron algunas lágrimas !! Lastima, quería que el drama siguiera pero bueno. _

- je..seguro ni te acuerdas de mi nombre... - dije.

_No sentía ya el dolor en mi cuerpo. Alejé mi mano y me comencé a parar viéndolo. Me le quedé viendo largo rato. Iba a ser la última vez que le vería, al menos así de cerca. Memoricé sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su manera de sentarse y su expresión. _

- Que mas puedo decirte, Akaya? - _pregunté. _

_El llamarle de ese modo hizo que pasara por un escalofrío seguro._

_**On the day that you were born**_

_**The angels got togetherAnd **_

_**decided to create a dream come true**_

_**Soo they sprinkled moondust in your hair**_

_**and golden starlight in your eyes so true...**_

- no se que mas decirte. Que no he hecho más que soñar contigo. Que pensarte.

- ...

- No te preocupes. Se que es una locura, un ridículo. Estoy conciente de todo eso pero... ( suspira limpiándose el rostro con una mano) sencillamente ya no me importa... Ha dejado de importarme que tan estupida sea yo por...enamorarme de ti.

_Comencé a subir las escaleras a paso firme. Él no se movió. Sentí tristeza por no ser correspondida pero alivio, porque ya él lo sabía y no importaba mas. _

- Ann ! - gritó kamio seguido por tachibana que venían con sanada.

- ann, estas bien? - preguntó tachibana tomando su rostro y viéndola.

- si hermano... solo tengo unos leves golpes pero ya no me duele.

- te dije que es peligroso que vengas sola !

_Alcé un poco el rostro y vi el cielo. Tenía muchas estrellas. La noche realmente parecía perfecta para haberle dicho todo al chico que aun estaba sentado abajo. Sería un buen recuerdo ese. _

- sanada, gracias por todo - dijo tachibana

- no hay de que. Vayan con cuidado.

Kamio, tachibana y ann se marcharon tranquilamente. Sanada bajó hasta donde kirihara.

- Bien, vamonos - dijo sanada pero el chico parecía en otro planeta - kirihara - le llamó nuevamente.

- ...se me acaba de declarar esa chica... - musitó kirihara.

- ... ann tachibana se te declaró dices? - preguntó arqueando una ceja sanada.

- ...

- imposible. Esa chica ni te conoce. Vamonos ya.

_**That is why...all the girls in town**_

_**Follow you, all around**_

_**Just like me**_

_**They long to be **_

_**Close to you...**_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

_Luego de ese día... no se que pasó. Hubieron días muy malos en lo que me maldecía por lo que hice, otros días sencillamente no sentía nada, nada. Y otros, simplemente era yo. _

_Con el tiempo, fui volviendo a ser yo y nada más. Con el tiempo conseguí olvidar todo. Me hice novia de ibu a los dos meses. Era muy interesante estar con él. Era muy dulce y me quería; yo también a él. _

_Pasaron 3 meses y no supe nada de kirihara. Mi dolor se transformó en tranquilidad y más con ibu a mi lado. Pueden creer que me enseñó a meditar, a beber tesitos tranquilizantes y a ser más...pasiva?_

_Pero las cosas conmigo y kirihara estaban incompletas y sabía que algún día, luego de 5 años, 20, 50 años, el vendría a mi y me diría su parte y completaríamos la historia. Fue mas rápido de lo que pensé. Fue la primera semana de diciembre. Iba camino a casa y le ví parado en una esquina frente a una librería, me veía fijamente. No pensé en nada. Igual ese era mi camino a casa. Cuando iba a pasar detrás de él y pensaba que no haría nada, dijo mi nombre._

- Ann - dijo kirihara viéndole de reojo.

_Fue increíble y triste sentir que ya mi corazón no daba esos sobresaltos. Que ya no temblaban mis piernas, que ya no me ruborizaba. _

- Kirihara-kun - _dije deteniéndome y viéndolo._

Kirihara se giró viéndola con un muy leve rubor en su rostro.

- como estas ann? - preguntó.

- bien n-n gracias por preguntar. Iba camino a casa. Dicen que hoy nevará.

- (sonríe un poco) si, eso he escuchado.

- tu como estas? como está el equipo?

- Todos estamos bien y fortaleciéndonos cada día mas.

_Que paz. Que paz no sentir lo que antes sentía por kirihara. Eso significaba, que ahora quería a ibu. Si, eso debía ser. _

- Mi hermano y los chicos también se están esforzando. Ojala puedan jugar algún día - dijo ann sonriendo.

- si...

- ( ladea un poco el rostro) bueno, debo irme, ibu me espera

_Lo habré dicho intencionalmente? o fue fluidez propia por la costumbre?._

- ibu...- musitó kirihara - es tu novio?

- n-n si ! Tenemos ya dos meses juntos, casi 3. - dijo felizmente ann.

Hubo un silencio leve que solo era roto por algunas personas al pasar y el ruido del transito.

- bien, un placer verte kirihara.

Ann se giró para continuar su camino justo cuando Kirihara le habló.

- Y que fue todo eso que me dijiste aquella vez? una broma? - preguntó.

- ...( lo mira de reojo) no, no lo era. Solo era lo que sentía.

- y tan rápido dejaste de sentirlo? - _preguntó kirihara dando un paso hacia mi._

- si lo pienso no fue tan rápido. Sencillamente pasó. Ahora...si me disculpas...

_Iba a retirarme de una vez, en verdad se me hacia tarde. Kirihara me tomó de un brazo y me haló hacia sí. Fue impactante. _

- yo pensé...que podíamos estar juntos. - dijo kirihara abrazándola contra si sin recato alguno - desde esa noche no he dejado de pensar...no.. tal vez fue desde antes. Es solo que se me hacia irreal un futuro contigo. Lejano...

- ...( alza la vista un poco) si, entiendo todo eso pero.. las cosas tienen su tiempo y este asunto ya pasó para mi - dijo ann. - ahora estoy con ibu que me brinda tranquilidad.

- debes..debes estar bromeando... vas, me dices todo eso y ahora me dices que...

- ( se aleja un poco de él) es tarde.

_Comenzó a nevar despacio. Dios !! sabía que nevaría !! hacía un frío del demonio. Kirihara se me quedó viendo fijamente y yo también. _

- Ya no nos volveremos a ver. En verdad ann, pasara mucho tiempo - dijo kirihara

- Lo se, y está bien - dijo ann con cierta frialdad.

_Lentamente comenzó a soltarme. Era el fin. Ya en verdad estaba cerrando esa historia. Era triste y melancólico verlo. Le di una última ojeada arreglándome mi abrigo para luego comenzar a caminar. _

_No había dado bien dos pasos cuando el muchacho me volvió a halar con más rapidez y fuerza que antes hacia si. No vaciló absolutamente nada en pegar sus labios de los míos. No sentí nada. Lo sentía desesperado, temblar un poco. Rodeó con fuerza sus brazos en mí hasta alzarme un poco. Me sentí presionada. Realmente me impresione y comencé a sentir un muy ligero caliente en mi estomago. El calor en mi estomago comenzó a subir e intensificarse cuando él profundizó el beso apegando y presionando mas los labios en los míos. Comencé a marearme a sentir que debía corresponderle. Pero justo antes de que todo aquel sentimiento reviviera de entre las cenizas, nos separamos y dijimos adiós a todo eso. _

_La vida siguió para todo el mundo. Yo seguí con ibu hasta tener un año y 3 meses nuestra relación. Luego decidimos dejarlo. Nos habíamos distanciado. Pasó el tiempo. Nuestra escuela se dio a conocer de buena manera y en cierto modo, todos los chicos de la generación de mi hermano cumplieron sus sueños y llenaron sus expectativas. De kirihara no supe nada mas que noticias cortas de que había ganado tal o cual partido de que era muy bueno, de que había retado a sanada una vez. Luego a yukimura. _

_Ah.. bueno.. creo que he escrito mucho. Estoy cansada. Ya me he bebido 4 tazas de café. Debe ser el nerviosismo. Mañana inicio la universidad. Si.. ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mi hermano es uno de los más importantes de la asociación internacional de tennis en Japón. Trabaja duro y es un buen ejemplo. Yo por mi parte me he tenido que ir a otro lado de Japón. Alquilé un apartamentito. Bien, iré a dormir. No se porqué escribí todo esto hoy pero son buenos recuerdos. _

_Bye Bye ! _

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

- Cual es tu clase? - preguntó una chica a otra con un papel en las manos.

- es en el salón a-2 - dijo la otra chica.

- ah !! yo también, vamos !!

Ambas se fueron de prisa al final del pasillo. Ann también andaba con prisa. Se había perdido dos veces en la mañana, esa era su 3ra clase. Su pelo había crecido hasta las caderas pero no tenían ningún estilo en particular. Entró en su aula y se sentó en la última fila de la izquierda en el 1er asiento. Todos estaban hablando entre si mientras ella miraba por la ventana. Ya en el primer día le habían dejado mucha tarea.

Ann suspiró. Esa clase, ciencias, no le agradaba mucho. Los chicos se silenciaron al ver al profesor entrar con rapidez.

- Buenos días chicos. - dijo el profesor.

Ann ladeó un poco el rostro y vio a su profesor.

- Mi nombre es Kirihara Akaya. Seré su profesor de ciencias - dijo.

Ann se quedó mirándolo hasta que lentamente su rostro cambió a algo más que sorpresa. El profesor por otra parte vestía una camisa blanca sin corbata y un pantalón azul de vestir. De lo demás, era idéntico a como ann lo recordaba. La clase siguió su curso normal. Al final cuando el profesor pasó la lista fue que notó la presencia de ann tachibana en su clase. Los chicos al término de la clase se fueron retirando hasta dejar el salón solo con el profesor y ann.

- Kirihara - dijo ann por fin luego de mirarle por largo rato

- Ann, cuanto tiempo - dijo kirihara sonriendo un poco.

- eres profesor por lo que veo.

- si, entre otras cosas.

Hubo un largo silencio

-Has cambiado mucho. - dijo kirihara recargándose del escritorio

- y tu no has cambiado nada jijijijij.

- -//- gracias.

Ambos sin decir más salieron del aula y caminaron por la universidad hasta la salida de esta. Kirihara y ann se detuvieron luego de dar unos pasos lejos de la universidad.

- Necesitas que te lleve? - preguntó Kirihara frente a su auto.

Ann dio una hojeada al auto. Era de buena marca y de dos o 3 años atrás. Perfecto para él y de color negro.

- No. No seria bueno que me vieran contigo - dijo ann mientras él guarda sus cosas de trabajo en el asiento trasero.

Kirihara subió al auto y lo encendió. Antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse...

- Ann, te ves muy hermosa - dijo. - Creo que por fin estamos en el momento, lugar y tiempo correcto.

- Sí. Eso parece.

Kirihara salió del auto luego de un momento. Tomó su rostro con mucho cuidado y le dio un beso el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

Si, estaban en el momento correcto.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Bueno, fue un placer escribir esto. A mi me ha gustado especialmente este ultimo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Agradezco los comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Besos a todos y hasta la próxima. **

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Canción introducida: Close To You – Utada Hikaru**


End file.
